Beauty and the Ice Cube
by mewmewmemint
Summary: first fanfic tentenXneji maybe hinataXnaruto later on. i'm not to good at this like most but it's about a girl named tenten and she is invited to a ball for her best friend hinata's birthday. what do you think will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Ice cube**

**by Mewmewmemint**

_**KEY**_

(A/N)

Titles/Articles/reading in a book

_thoughts_

text

**Chapter names/Stories name**

another time/place/flashback

border 

* * *

The moon shone brightly through the night sky as the wind's gentle breeze passed by. A shadow beside the trail in the forest was fallowing it owner heading home which was outside of the village. Another breeze passed by but this time a little stronger causing the girl of the shadow to clutch her cloak tighter around herself to keep warm.

She should have accepted the village's inn keeper's offer to lend her a free room for the night till tomorrow, but she just had to refuse because of her stubborn attitude of accepting help from others.

The girl stopped abruptly thinking she heard a wolf's howl. Then she started walking faster just in case it really was a wolf, then she wanted to her home to her ill father quicker.

Then there was a rustled in a bush nearby and at that she ran out in a full sprint hoping to get home in faster. The rustling was closing in on her knowing it prey was trying to get away. She ran faster and faster but it was to late! A wolf had jumped out in front of her.

The girl went to turn around and run but the wolf's fellow pack members had her surrounded. A gust of wind went by again blowing of the girl's hood to her cloak to reveal her lovely brown hair and eyes.

_I really regret it now for not taking the offer at the inn,_ she thought to herself. She slowly slide the sack she was caring onto her shoulder which had errand her a few growls from the wolves. Then once again slowly reached into a pooch that was tied around her hips and quickly pulled out thirteen daggers and ran straight in the direction towards her house.

As she came closer to the wolf in front of her with it's white saggy fur, the other wolves to her side and behind her started to chase after her and when she was right in of the white wolf it lapped forward at her. She quickly dodged it and ran by.

Whenever the wolves were too close for her she'd throw a dagger at it purposely miss as not to hurt the animal (A/N: I'm making her character who only kills if necessarily).

When her house came into view she knew she was going to make it. She was a yard away when the white wolf took another lap trying to get her and caught her by surprise but was able to dodge it with only managing to get a semi deep scratch in her arm but kept running.

As she got in to reach of her front door she grabbed the door knob and opened the door, ran into her home and then slammed it shut right in front of the wolves.

As soon as the noises of the dogs had calmed down and left she relaxed her nerves.

"Tenten is that you? Are you finally back?" called a weak voice calling the girl, Tenten's name.

* * *

That was the end of chapter one so far. I know the story is not that good so far because it's my first fan fiction I have ever made. Plus I can be a little slow when starting a story. So try to hang in there until I at least get the hang of this then I think you should decide if you like it or not.

Hope u enjoyed it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty and the Ice cube**

**by Mewmewmemint**

**chapter 2**

**KEY**

(A/N)

Titles/Articles/reading in a book

_thoughts_

text

**Chapter names/Stories name**

another time/place/flashback

* * *

Turning around Tenten meet the eye of her sickly father who was leaning on the wall for support with a thick wool blanket around over him. 

"Father your supposed to be in bed sleeping or at least resting!" scolded Tenten at her father while guiding him back into his room. "You get in bed and I'll go to prepare you your medicine."

"Tenten what happened to you. Are you okay?" asked her father before Tenten could even get the chance to turn around. "What happened?"

"huh? What do u mean?" then she remembered her wound on her arm from the white wolf. " Oh, you mean this? It's nothing really I just...ah...just got ...my arm just got snagged on a thorny vain that's all. It's not deep or any thing. So don't worry about me and just worry about you self."

Tenten then walked out of the room, closed the door, then exhaled with guilt. She had always hated laying to her father like that but if she had told him the truth he would gotton upset and worried then say something along the lines of not allowing her to go to the village by her self again. She had to go to the village though to visit Dr.Haruno and his wife (A/N: Sakura's parents) to get her fathers medicine.

She went into the kitchen and started to boil water for tea that she usually puts her father's medicine in. Then headed to the cupboards to get some bandages out when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Alarmed. I went to the door wondering who in the world would be here this late at night.

I opened the door to come face to face with a man in a cloak similar to hers but a lot more fancier and it looked like it was in better quality. The man had green eyes and brown shoulder length hair which was tied up in the back.

"Um, hello, how can I help you?" Tenten asked politely.

"Would you name happen to be Tenten?" asked the man. Tenten nodded her head yes and he continued, "I'm here on behalf of the Hyuga nobility to invite you and your family to come to the celebration of the young heir Hinata's birthday which is being held in three days from today at the Hyuga's main house. This invitation was sent by the Hyuga heir herself and she also asked me to tell you don't worry about cloth as she has sent this package too. Well I must be on my way now." then the messenger handed her a package in brown paper and started walking away to his home eagerly through the snow.

_Hinata, Hinata, _Tenten thought, _you are surely a sweet girl._ Tenten and the Hinata had been friends since... well... as long as Tenten could remember. Hinata was a nice, shy, and timid girl. When they hung out together a lot and they'd usually talk about all sorts of stuff other then about their families knowing they both were having a tough time with there family.

After Tenten had wrapped her wound and added the medicine to the tea for her father she went in her father's room to find him asleep. Gently shaking him awake which took her awhile because he was a heavy sleeper, just like herself, and gave him his tea.

"The door knocked a little while ago. Who was it?"asked her father who then took a sip of the warm tea.

" It was a Hyuga messenger sent by Hinata to invite me to her birthday celebration, which is probably a ball, and a dress I could wear." Tenten simply reply then to took her father's empty cup and put it back on the tray.

"Are you going to go?" Tenten's father asked raising his eyebrows and looking at her pointedly.

"I don't think I should go especially since you are sick. I'm sure Hinata will understand."

"You should go. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Your dear friend Hinata's birthday only comes once a year." stated her father trying to convince her.

"No, I'd rather not."

"Go. I telling you to go Tenten. I want you to go. You need to be more sociable with others and move on with your life. You can't be taking care of me for ever. I want you to fall in love, have fun, make new friends, and take a breather. Okay?" her father said in a way she couldn't possibly say no to.

"Fine" she agreed. Then left the room and got ready for bed. She then grabbed the package with the dress in it and put it on her night stand deciding to unwrap it tomorrow.

* * *

Hope it's okay so far. Please tell me if you like it or not. I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Ice Cube**

**by Mewmewmemint**

**chapter 3**

**KEY**

(A/N)

Titles/Articles/reading in a book

_thoughts_

text

**Chapter names/Stories name**

another time/place/flashback

* * *

Awaking from her slumber, Tenten arose from her warm and comforting bed. It was slightly cloudy out side from what Tenten could see from her bedroom window. Stretching and then letting her eyes roam around the room while recalling the events from the previous day till she was fully awake.

Tenten's eyes then landed on the package she had received yesterday from Hinata the day before. The ball was now only in two more days. Tenten slid her legs off over the edge of her bed into a sitting position then put the package on her lap. She slowly opened it to find an orangery-yellowish colored dress which was

more orange then yellow in her opinion. She hold it up in front of herself to get a full view of it. The dress had short sleeves that were a little puffy, as she described it, and it had a red rose in the upper left corner, not on the sleeve though, and the top part of the dress was like a corset (A/N: you know like the dresses in London. I'm not that good at describing it so if your really curious as to what I'm imaging the dress to look like watch The Good Witch of the West anime in episode 7 around 10:45) and the skirt part was also puffy, but not extremely puffy, and long enough so that the helm of the dress would be able to just touch the ground. Also in the package was silky, thick, pale orange, paler then the dress, gloves that stopped about two inches before her elbow.

Tenten study the dress. She wasn't really found of the fact that girls HAD to wear dresses. She didn't really mind them herself but she would of preferred to wear pants like the men.

She then sighed putting the dress and gloves aside and started to get dress and make breakfast. When she was done with that, Tenten had set a plate of food aside on her father's bed stand with his medicine and a note saying:

Dear Dad,

I shall be in town today to visit the Haruno's and go grocery shopping as we are low on rice, carrots, bread, and other items. I'll be home as soon as possible.

Love, your daughter Tenten

Tenten then left the house and haded to the village in the snow and straight to the Haruno's first. The snow had brought chills to tenten. She did not like the cold, but who does.

She had just gotten past the gates about 4yards when she had ran into something, or more specific someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Tenten had said while backing up to get a good view at who she bumped into. It was a man about her age, but he was a little taller than her. He was very handsome. In fact that if tenten was like normal girls that are boy crazy, she would be to busy staring at him to even breath. But his eyes what caught her attention the most they were a misty lavender color but were very cold as she noticed.

"Hn." was what he said in replied. Then turned around and started walking away but then stopped again and turned around towards her and add, "Don't be so ditsy next time." then continued to walk away.

_Ditsy, _tenten thought, _who the hell is he calling ditsy. Doesn't he have manners. I'm one of the lest people to be ditsy._ Tenten was infuriated she had never been called ditsy before. Even though he had just said ditsy tenten could tell the were more word behind thoughts words like, " watch it you idiot" or "your such a klutz". It was making her mad whatever his hidden words were.

After the encounter with the ice cube, as she nicknamed him, Tenten had been in a grumpy mood and mumbling to herself the whole trip to the Haruno's.

"Tenten! I miss you. I know you visited yesterday but I wasn't home. Hey did you get the invitation from Hinata? Well of course you did. So do you have at dress yet. Cause if you don't I would LOVE to help pick it out with you. How about we go out together tomorrow? Sound good?" said the voice from the overly excited daughter of the Dr.Haruno, Sakura, finally giving Tenten time to talk.

"Actually Hinata gave me a dress to wear there so theres no need to go to the trouble of get a dress with me." Tenten said forgetting the encounter with the ice cube. Then continued to say, " but I have a problem with going. If I go them my father will be all alone at home and what if something happens? I tried telling him I'd stay home to watch him but he is making me go. What do you think I should do? We live too far from the village if something was to happen to him when he's all alone."

"That's easy we'll watch over him." came a voice that didn't belong to either of the girls but to Dr.Haruno who was leaning on the door way for how knows how long. "Me and Sakurno (A/N: his wife) can watch over him will you two are gone. It fine with me."

"Oh thank you Dr.Haruno!" replied Tenten with gratitude.

"No thanks needed. You just hold on i'll grab you dad's medicine real quick." he replied leaving the room.

"So do you know what your getting Hinata for her birthday? I'm getting her a hair clip and Ino's getting her a Japanese painting with a poem on it. What about you?" asked Sakura.

" I'm not to sure. After my grocery shopping I'm going to look around for a bit and if I don't find any thing I've still have tomorrow." was what Tenten said in return.

Dr.Haruno came back with a sack of ground up herbs and handed it to Tenten and she payed for them and left saying good bye and thanks to everyone.

Tenten had just finished her grocery shopping and started to look around and found a book that she thought Hinata might like. It was about forbidden love but it had a happy ending. Tenten wasn't to fond of sad endings. She believed that if you try hard enough you could receive a happy ending maybe not the one you originally wanted but a happy ending indeed.

Tenten was walking around to clear her mind when a man ran by and then then weight of the sack of medicine was gone. Indeed when she looked down where the medicine was supposed to be it was gone too.

Then every thing registered in her mind that the man who just ran by was a thief. Taking off after the man who was still in her sight she pushed past the crowds of people that crowded the market.

"STOP HIM! HE'S A THIEF! PLEASE!" Tenten kept saying over and over again. The thief was still in her sights but not for long cause he had just past the corner. At that Tenten speed up and when she turned the corner there as the thief caught. The thief dropped the medicine and cried in pain because the stranger was twisting the thief's arm behind the thief's back. Tenten rushed over to the scene and picked up the medicine and hugged it to her chest then standing back up to thank the stranger but stopped.

"Well not only ditsy but a klutz too." came the voice of the person Tenten thought she would never meet again, well at least hoped, the voice of the human ice cube. The ice cube gave the thief a quick final twist in the arm then pushed him. The thief fell to the ground then scrambled up and ran a way. And the on lookers of the crowd around them began to go back to their shopping.

"I'm not ditsy or a klutz." Tenten snapped back after coming back out of her shock to look into the ice cube's lavender eyes with a glare.

"Hn" was all he said before turning around to leave.

"Hey were do you think you going get back here. I'm not finished." yelled Tenten following after him.

"You have no business with me so go away." he said not even bothering to look back at her.

" I do to have business with you Mr.Ice Cube." Tenten resorted back and continued to say, " what is your problem. You ran into me earlier and all you said back was 'hn' and 'Don't be so ditsy next time'. You have know right to say that to me especially since your the one who ran into me."

"Yes I do because your the one who ran into me and you even took the blame for it, or are you also forgetful too. Cause I remember you saying ' I'm sorry _**I**_didn't see you there'." the ice cube replied back in a calm voice then walking away.

Tenten would have gone after him again if she had the time but it was now noon and she had to get back to her father. So Tenten started her way home while mumbling about the ice cube and his bad manners, which had earned her a couple of weird looks from people she passed by.

* * *

Well that it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long and I won't make up and excuse as to way it took so long because I know I could have gotten to it. Well please review. I don't care if it's flames or compliments because they help me.


End file.
